


Sins of the Father

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), F/M, Mind Control, Post-Avengers (2012), Rape/Non-con Elements, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve falls in love with someone quite unexpected and their love is threatened when a ghost of the past comes back to haunt him.





	1. Without Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:  
> The rape/non-con is described and is done with mind control, more or less. Steve Rogers is the victim. I realize that I have not dealt with the aftermath in any real way, but plotwise, dealing with it is left in the future. There is no real violence in the rape. The only other violence is a gunshot wound that is not described in any detail.

Part One 

Jane Foster was arriving at Avengers Tower to visit Thor. Darcy came with her because, well, she was her intern and because she wanted to see the others. Well, by others, she meant Steve Rogers.

God, he was hot. He was like all the clichés rolled into one gorgeous package! 

She’d heard that Captain Rogers was not attached. She’d love to have him attached to her - well, any of her, to be honest. She’d even settle for just hanging out with him a little.

“Darcy, don’t annoy Captain Rogers. I know he’s why you came. We came to visit Thor and maybe meet Dr. Banner, too. Erik seems to like them all, even after all that happened.”

“Have you seen how cut he is, Captain Rogers, I mean? Of course not, you’ve got the god to look at.” 

Jane looked exasperated. “Of course I have. I’m not blind! Do behave!” Her words went in one ear and out the other but she at least tried to rein Darcy in. 

“I’ll try. Really, I will.” She smiled a sweet smile that was often more dangerous than a frown. 

Of course, the first person they met when they entered the doors on the first floor was Steve Rogers, himself. He was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He looked like he might have just come in from a run. He was sweaty but not overly so. His hair was messy and damp and his shirt was white so the sweat didn’t show too much.

Jane held her hand out to him. While he wasn’t as big as Thor, he still towered over her. 

“Dr. Foster, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Steve said as he took her hand, shaking it and smiling at them both. 

He turned to Darcy. “Miss Lewis, I believe?” 

He held his hand out to her. She grabbed his hand and shook it for all she was worth. “Just Darcy. It’s great to meet you. I’m a big fan.” 

While she was no expert on men, but she was sure that Captain America had given her the once over. She knew when a guy was sizing her up, and from where his gaze lingered, he was a boob man. Well, he’d found the right girl. 

He took both of them on the elevator to the main commons. Jane seemed to be lost in thought while Darcy stared at Rogers. Man, he was good looking and he smelled like – goodness. No one should look so neat and smell so clean after a workout. She couldn’t wait to get him dirty playing with him. She just hoped she got the chance.

“So Captain Rogers, I hear you’re single.” She smiled her best seductive smile. 

“Darcy!” Jane cautioned, though she had to know how little good that it would do.

She was all innocence as she looked at Jane. “What? Just being friendly.” She turned back to Steve. “You like friendly girls, don’t you, Captain?” 

He blushed. She had him! 

When they got off the elevator, Thor was there and scooped Jane up into his arms, much to her protest. He swung her around and kissed her quite thoroughly. Darcy hung back, sticking by Steve’s side. 

“Sickening, aren’t they?” she asked Steve. 

“Kinda sweet, really,” he told her. 

She bumped him with her shoulder. “Ah, you’re a romantic. Sweet.” 

“Aren’t you kinda young?” Steve looked at her, his eyes raking her body once more. 

“Not counting your popsicle time, I’d say we’re pretty close to the same age.” She kept on with the dazzling smile. 

“What is it that you do?” 

“I’m Jane’s intern. She tends to forget actual reality a lot. I’m her reality check. And I know lots about Poli-Sci. I have the degrees to prove it.”

Steve nodded. “While she and Thor are - doing whatever they do, wanna grab a coffee? Stark Tower has a great coffee shop.”

“A man after my own heart, there, Cap. Lead on.” 

They went to the coffee shop, where Cap ordered her a coffee and grabbed a water for himself. She took the coffee gratefully. It had been a while since she’d eaten breakfast. She and Jane had gotten an early flight. 

The coffee was wonderful. She had a vanilla latte. Steve got himself a plain coffee after he drained the water bottle. They found some fresh looking pastries. Both of them sat on the big, puffy sofa and ate their pastries, Darcy making ‘mmm’ noises as she ate hers. She had icing on her lips and fingers. 

“Good,” she murmured as she grinned wickedly and licked icing from her fingers as Steve watched with what could only be called a lustful expression on his face. “What?” she asked him innocently.

“You have icing on your lip.” He reached a hand out and wiped it off. She grabbed his hand and licked the icing from _his_ finger. He looked terrified and excited at the same time

“I just licked Captain – freaking – America’s finger! How cool is that?” she piped up at him. 

He smiled at her, looking a little unsure of what to do or say next. He needn’t have worried. Darcy did not believe in pregnant pauses. 

“So tell me, Captain Rogers, do you have a girlfriend? You never answered me before,” she said as casually as if she were asking for a spoon. 

Steve blinked then recovered. Her non sequiturs took a little getting used to. “Not at – uh, not now, no.”

“Want one? I make a decent girlfriend and I’ve dealt with aliens, gods and a cranky scientist. How bad can I be?” she grinned hopefully at him. “And I’ve got a nice rack.” 

“How about we just hang out first?” His face was red again, but his eyes had darted down to check out her ‘rack’ yet again when she’d said it.

“Hanging out works for me,” she chirped, again with the wicked grin. “But I’m gonna pretend I’m your girlfriend. It’ll look good on my resume – Captain America’s girlfriend.”

He had to laugh as he nodded his agreement. 

“So what’re we doing today?” 

“We?” 

“Well, if we’re hanging out, then we’re a we. I can’t say I’m your girlfriend if we don’t so some ‘we’ stuff.”

“Makes sense. I can show you around the Tower.”

“Can you show me around New York? It’s my first time here. We’re only here for a few days.” 

Steve looked surprised. “Really?”

“Honey, we don’t all come from the big city.” 

“I did a lot exploring after I moved in here. I remember the New York of the 1940s… not quite the same today. We can get one of those Gray Line tours and see everything.”

That actually sounded like fun. Darcy like the idea of playing tourist. 

“Won’t everyone know you?” He was so good looking that she expected he got a lot of attention even if he weren’t recognized as Captain America. 

“I’ll wear a ball cap and sunglasses.”

“Okie dokie! I’ll tell Jane and get changed. Back here in half an hour?” She stood. “Oh, where am I staying?” 

“Let’s ask JARVIS.” Darcy had heard of Stark’s AI, but she was still a little surprised and delighted to hear him speak. He sounded like the butler in every English movie she’d ever seen. 

“Oh hi, JARVIS. I’m Darcy.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss Lewis. You are on the twelfth floor. Room 1212. Your bags are there already.”

“Thanks, JARVIS,” Darcy chirped. 

They met in the lobby half an hour later, Darcy in jeans and a tight Captain America t-shirt, Steve, hair still damp from the shower, carried his ball cap and sunglasses. She grinned when she saw him, waving her hand at his face. “Not much of a disguise, but then again, I don’t mind if anyone sees me with Captain America!” 

She noted that he looked her over rather thoroughly yet again, gaze lingering on the shield design on her chest. Yes, he was going to be fun later!

JARVIS had arranged the tour for them so all they had to do was go out and hop on the double decker bus. Since it was a nice day, they climbed up to the open top of the bus. He sat beside her as they began to move. The tour guide talked about where they were headed. Darcy leaned against Steve to look out past him. 

“You smell wholesome,” she told him. 

He laughed, a little more at ease with the brash young woman. “What does wholesome smell like?” 

“Soap, flags, apple pie… you know.”

“I’m pretty sure I don’t really smell like apple pie.” 

She grinned and shrugged. “Well, you should!”

The tour drove them all over Manhattan. Though they could have hopped off at any stop, they sat side by side on the top deck and looked at the city, listening to their guide tell interesting tidbits about the places they saw. Steve told her little things about how some places looked when he was a boy in the 1930s. She scooted a little closer as the day wore on. He put an arm around her shoulder. 

Too soon, the bus pulled up on the street near Stark Tower. 

“Darn, I was having fun,” she complained as they disembarked. 

“Want to find something to eat?” It had been several hours since they had pastries and he was always hungry. 

“Food truck? Tacos? Is it Tuesday?” Darcy asked. 

Steve put an arm around her and hugged her to his side. “Yep, there’s a truck that’s been parking right down the street. I think everyone in the Tower comes out at lunch.” 

The taco truck was a couple of blocks from the tower. They got tacos and burritos, eating them as they walked back to Stark Tower. Eating tacos is messy on the best of days and eating them as you walk was a perfect way to get food all over you. It didn’t help that Darcy’s bosom made a shelf to catch anything that fell. By the time they finished, her Captain America t-shirt was dotted with bits of taco sauce. 

“What’re you looking at?” she asked Steve as he looked at her chest as they finished the food before going back into the Tower. 

“Your tacos. You got more on you than in you.” 

“The hazard of big boobs. Everything lands on them.” She waggled her finger at him. “Even your eyes.”

He didn’t blush this time. “You can’t blame a guy for looking, can you?” 

“Nah. I’m used to it.” 

They went inside. “Guess I need a clean shirt. Come up with me?” They rode the elevator up to the twelfth floor and Steve went inside with her. She excused herself and found an Avengers t-shirt to wear. It fit like a glove, just as the other one had. She went back out into the living room. 

“So now what, Captain America?” She smiled brightly. 

“Steve, please? You’re the guest. What would you like to do?”

“Meet other Avengers?”

“Hmm, let’s see. Natasha is here. I think Stark is, too. Banner is always here. Clint took off yesterday; no idea where he went. You’ll probably meet everyone tonight anyway. Most nights, we all watch television in the common room. Stark works all the time, but we can go up to his workshop. Banner with probably be there with him.”

“Y’all are about as exciting as my mom and dad!” 

“Sometimes there are popcorn fights!” he offered as proof of their exciting lives. 

“Thor likes to eat meatloaf with Jane at the kitchen table, so I get it.” 

Natasha was in the common room. She was about Darcy’s height, smaller than she’d expected. 

“Who’s this, Steve?” Natasha asked in a genuine sweet voice. 

Darcy saw affection in her smile. She stuck her hand out to shake. “Darcy Lewis, Dr. Foster’s intern.” 

“Natasha Romanov, the girl Avenger,” Natasha answered with a big smile. “Has this big goof been boring you?”

“Not too much. He took me on a bus tour.”

Natasha looked at Steve. “Really?” 

“To be fair, I did ask to see New York,” Darcy explained with a laugh. “It was fun. He smells good and people stared.” 

“Want a beer?” Natasha asked as she headed for the fridge.

“Sure! I never turn down free beer.” 

“Smart girl,” Natasha said as she handed one to Darcy. Steve shook his head when she offered him one, taking a water instead. She grabbed one for herself and headed for the sofa. “Come, sit. We’ll talk about silly men and drink Stark’s high dollar beer.”

Darcy followed her to the sofa. 

“So has he done his Brooklynese for you?” Natasha asked. “He sounds like a bad gangster movie sometimes.”

“Ohhh, let’s hear it!” Darcy clapped her hands. 

Steve obliged by calling them dames in what Darcy thought might be a bit of a put-on Brooklyn accent. She jumped up and hugged him. “You’re just so cute!” 

She saw Natasha bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud. “You know how full of shit he is, don’t you?” Natasha finally got out. 

“Of course. It’s one of the things I like about him.” 

“Okay. Just so you know.”

“I’m sitting right here, you know.” He sat beside Darcy. She offered him a drink of her beer and he took it, handing her the bottle back after. 

“Wonder if I can sell it on Ebay?” she said. “I saw someone selling glass shards from the attack on Ebay the other day. 

“I can probably steal some of his dirty underwear, if you wanna sell that,” Natasha said. 

“Still here!” 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Interning for an absent minded scientist does not pay worth a crap, though I do get to hang out with Avengers.”

“You two are dangerous,” Steve told them as he went to the fridge and grabbed his own beer. He’d drained the water. Evidently, Avengers liked to be hydrated. 

Darcy wiggled her eyebrows and grinned at him. “I think she is probably more lethal than me. Smothering an enemy with my boobs is about as dangerous as I get.”

And she caught him glancing again. Natasha did, too.

“Oh look, Captain America _is_ a real boy,” Natasha said. “And he’s a boob man.”

Steve was rather pink again and looked away. Darcy didn’t want to run him off. She really did like him and really was hoping for some time alone with him while she was here. “It’s all right, Steve. I kinda like the attention.” 

They dropped the subject. 

“So did you take her to the Empire State Building? Or maybe a carriage ride in Central Park? They’re kind romantic.” Natasha looked pointedly at Steve. 

“We just did the tour without stops. I wanted to just see everything from afar today,” Darcy answered. “I’m hoping to do some of the fun bits later.” She winked at Steve. 

“It’s a nice evening. We can go on a carriage ride now, if you like,” Steve looked at her, “and maybe dinner somewhere?”

Darcy controlled her urge to jump up and yell ‘YES!’ at the top of her lungs. 

*

“If you feel safe walking, we can walk there and back.” 

“Safe with you? From muggers? I hope so! From you? I hope not!” Darcy laughed. “I’ma change and will be back in half an hour.”

“Wear comfortable shoes,” Steve cautioned her. A mile and a bit in bad shoes was a nightmare. Natasha had explained that one to him. 

After she’d gone, Natasha looked at him. “You going to sleep with her?”

“She’s a kid.” 

Natasha laughed. “No, honey, she’s not. She might even be more than you can handle. Don’t hurt her. She’s not as tough as she acts.”

“I – you think she wants to sleep with me? Really?” 

“Everyone wants to sleep with you, Steve.”

He shook his head. “I guess I should change, too.” 

He changed into a sweater and jeans, sans ball cap and sunglasses. He was back in the building lobby when Darcy got off the elevator. She was in another tight t-shirt with a denim jacket, jeans and sneakers. He thought she looked like a high school girl, but she had to be mid-twenties. He guessed he looked pretty young, too. 

“Ready?” she asked.

He nodded. They stepped out into the street, walking to the park. Steve reached for her hand as they walked. 

“Since you aren’t a scientist, how did you get to be a scientist’s intern?” 

“I was the only one who applied. Jane’s field is not very popular and she can be sort of focused.”

Steve got that. Tony and Bruce both tended to be that way. “Mad scientist focused?” 

“Yep, that would be Jane.” She started new subject. “So did you have like, electricity and phones when you grew up?”

“We did. Nothing like today, but we did. We even had running water and flushing toilets.”

She blushed. “Sorry. I guess getting asked those things is common.”

“It is, but I lived in the city. Lots of people didn’t have those things until the forties and fifties.”

They had arrived at the park. They spotted the stand that rented rides. They looked them over and Darcy picked one with a handsome white horse. Steve paid the driver for the long ride, the forty-five minute one. 

They climbed aboard and got under way. Steve put his arm around her shoulder. She smiled up at him and snuggled close. He could get used to this. The driver pointed out landmarks as they rode, Steve and Darcy both asking him an occasional question. 

“You know, I’ve never done this before either,” he told her when they finished and stepped out of the white carriage. 

“I feel like a princess now. Do you feel like a prince?” Darcy asked him as they walked down the street. It was beginning to get dark out. 

“I don’t know how a prince feels,” he answered with a laugh. 

They walked to a place on 7th Avenue and sat in a booth. They ordered burgers and fries. “Oh, nice. I was afraid you’d take me to someplace fancy and I’d order something gross by mistake.” 

“I never go to fancy places for that very reason,” he assured her. “I am not ready to eat raw fish or snails.” 

“Jane likes sushi. I tried it. It was not my thing. My dad used to say he wasn’t eating bait.” 

“Romanov eats it.” He shivered. 

Their food came and Steve realized he was really quite hungry. He hesitated to dig in because Nat had told him once that he ate like he was starving. He needn’t have worried. Darcy was dumping ketchup on her fries and stuffing a few in her mouth all at once. 

“Mmm, good. I love fries and burgers… that’s why I’ll never be as thin as Jane.” 

Steve liked her voluptuousness. He puzzled a moment on how to say it without sounding sexist. Natasha was forever telling him not to call women dames and a million other proper ways to talk to modern women.

“You’re beautiful, Darcy,” is what came out. He felt stricken as soon as he said it, afraid he’d said the wrong thing, but Darcy smiled a huge smile at him. 

“You’re so chivalrous. And sweet,” she answered and blushed herself, something Steve hadn’t seen before. 

After dinner, they walked back to Stark Tower. Steve walked her to her door, Room 1212. She didn’t unlock it immediately, turning back to face him. “Do I get a goodnight kiss?” 

He leaned down, meaning to give her a quick peck on the lips. His arms and his mouth did not get the message. He took Darcy into his arms and kissed her until she opened her lips to him, her tongue darting out to find his. It was playful and hot. Really hot. 

He felt her full breasts pressed against his chest. If he didn’t stop soon, he’d be in over his head. 

She pulled back! “Wow! For an old guy, that was – wow!”

That was exactly what he was feeling, too. “As you said, I’m not that old if you don’t count the popsicle time.” 

She giggled, “You can come in, but I can tell you that I might jump you if you do.”

He wanted to. He really wanted to. She was sweet and uncomplicated, but not in the vacuous way some women seemed to him. She was smart and funny and said what she liked and wanted. Why was he hesitating? 

“Next time? I -”

“You’re not that kind of boy. I get it. Next time. ” She wiggled her eyebrows at him, gave him a quick peck on the lips and was gone into her room. 

Steve didn’t sleep well. He kept kissing her in his dreams and more. Every time things got hot, he woke up, gasping and embarrassingly hard. He finally got a cold shower and went in search of his punching bag. 

*

Darcy didn’t sleep much better than Steve did, but a giant café latte opened her eyes the next morning. Jane had texted her sometime that she and Thor were going somewhere today so Darcy had no responsibilities. She wondered if she could pester Steve again…

She realized then that she had no phone number for him nor did she know where his apartment was here in Stark Tower. 

JARVIS! 

“Mr. JARVIS. Does Captain Rogers have a phone?” she spoke to the air, hoping no one would see her and think her nuts. 

“It’s just JARVIS, Miss Lewis, and he does. Shall I tell him to call you?” 

“That would be perfect! Thank you, Mr, uh, thank you, JARVIS.”

He called in a few minutes. 

“Darcy? How are you this morning?”

“Well, I’ve had enough coffee to wake me up finally so I’m good. How are you?” 

“I’m fine.”

“Jane is off with Thor so I was hoping we could, I don’t know, do something today.”

Steve didn’t say anything for a second. 

“Um, if I’m interrupting something…”

“No. I had to get the wrap off my hand. I was punching the punching bag.”

Darcy thought she’d love to see that. “I can come to the gym…” she trailed off. 

“It’s on the second floor. You can’t miss it. Go right off the elevator.”

She followed his directions and saw that he meant when she got off the elevator. The whole floor was devoted to training. There was a shooting range behind a closed door to the left and various other doors, each with a window she peeped in – a room full of mats for sparring, she supposed and maybe marital arts, a room with weights and machines, a room with a handball court. She turned right and opened the double doors. The ‘gym’ had wooden floors, huge wooden framed windows with transoms over the top. The only light she saw right now was coming in from the windows. In the middle of the room was Steve and his old fashioned punching bag. This wasn’t anyone else’s gym. This was Steve’s gym. 

She stepped into the room, feeling a little like she was intruding. 

“Come on in,” Steve called to her. 

“I can wait until you’re done.” 

“This is what I do when I don’t have anything else to do.”

He was dressed in sweatpants and a cotton t-shirt. He wore no gloves, just cotton wrappings around his hands. He was stunning to see like this. 

She walked closer. 

“That’s pretty intense,” she indicated his hands. 

“I’m pretty hard to hurt since the serum. Let me get these off my hands.”

“Go ahead. I can watch.” She spotted a straight backed chair. “I’ll sit there.” 

She did and he punched the bag. He grunted with the effort and Darcy held her breath as she watched. She forced herself to breathe out slowly. God, this man was magnificent! From the sounds he made when he hit the bag, she could only imagine the ones he’d make in bed. 

When he said her name, she realized that she’d been sitting there with her eyes closed. 

“Darcy?”

“Oh, sorry. Maybe my coffee wasn’t strong enough.” 

“I’ll get a shower and meet you downstairs in a few minutes if you want me to.” 

She agreed, but she didn’t leave when he went into what must be the locker room. She waited a few minutes and followed, opening the door quietly. She heard the water running and almost left, but Darcy was nothing if not bold. She followed the sound to a room that looked to be a large locker room shower, big enough for several people but with only one shower. 

He was naked, standing under the shower. His eyes were closed. 

On impulse, she hurriedly stripped off her clothes and walked to the shower. 

He became aware of her before she reached him. She could tell when he did because he went still. He turned slowly and looked at her. He licked his lip nervously. 

Her eyes raked down, noting that he was not unaffected. His penis was beginning to fill with blood. 

“Can I join you?” she asked, surprised at how breathless she sounded. 

“Are you sure about this, Darcy?” 

“I’m a grown woman and I like you, so yes, I am sure.” She walked into the spray and to him. 

He kissed her. When he stopped to breathe, she laughed and reached for the soap. She soaped her hands and began to run them over his hard muscled shoulders. He didn’t move as she soaped his chest and down his belly. He caught her hand before she went any further down. 

“If you touch me now, uh, I might embarrass myself.” 

“Then you bathe me, Captain Rogers,” her voice sounded husky even to her own ears. She handed him the soap. He soaped his hands and ran them over her shoulders as she had his. She arched her back a little and smiled as he spread soap over upper chest. She grabbed his wrists and moved his hands down to her breasts. 

They both drew in a sharp breath as he began to soap her full breasts. It didn’t take him long to find her nipples. They peaked under his touch and Darcy whimpered. 

“So beautiful,” he said as he pulled her close again. 

“We should -” she started to say as he spoke at the same time.

“- make love,” he finished. “I want to make love to you, Darcy. Here. Now.” 

“Yes,” was the only word she could think of to say. She’d known him for a whole day and yet, it felt like she’d been waiting a lifetime for this moment. 

He turned the water off and grabbed a few towels, laying them on the floor of the shower. She lay on the towels and reached for him. He fit perfectly in her arms as he lay half on the towel and half on her. He kissed her lips then moved down her body to her neck and to her breasts. She tangled her hands in his hair as he captured a nipple in his mouth. 

“Yes,” she whispered.  
He kissed ad caressed her body until she was nearly ready to beg, then he sat up and lifted her into his lap. She held on tight, wrapping her arms around him as she took him inside her. 

“Darcy,” he called her name as they moved together. She looked down into his face and kissed him over and over as he murmured endearments between kisses. He held her tighter as they moved together. 

Darcy was surprised at how sweet the sex was. The pleasure was intense, but he made it more than that. For that one moment, she thought how no one else existed anywhere for either of them, as she rode him until the stars exploded and then they were still except for their breathing.

After a few minutes, she said, “It gets kinda cold, siting naked and wet in a shower.” 

He stood with her in his arms and walked out of the shower to the towels. Still holding her, he grabbed a bunch of them with one hand and set her down, drying her gently, kissing her as he did so. Once they were dry, he wrapped her in a large dry towel and wrapped one around his waist. 

“Grab your stuff and we’ll get out of here,” he told her and led her to an elevator that had doors on either end. He pushed a button and up they went. The elevator stopped and the back door opened into an apartment. They stepped out of the elevator. 

“Wow! This is something. I’d guess the other door goes to another apartment.” 

“Banner’s. Stark doesn’t do things in half measures. Come in. Are you still cold? Would you like something warm? Uh, to drink?”

She wrapped her towel around herself. “Maybe we can get dressed? And maybe dry my hair?”

He showed her the bathroom. She wanted to go to bed with him, to spend the day kissing him all over. She wasn’t quite sure how to ask. When she came out dressed again, he was as well. 

“Would you like to see more of the city today?” He was nervous. She could see that. 

“Food. I’m starving. I only had coffee. I didn’t sleep much.” 

“Me either. There’s a diner nearby that has bacon, eggs, the whole thing.”

“Oh God, bacon! I’m in. Maybe I need to freshen up.”

“Your skin will shrivel if you keep taking two or three showers a day.”

“Do I smell like sex?” 

“You smell like Darcy, sort of exotic and sweet.” She guessed that answered the question if men noticed her perfume. 

“Keep saying things like that and we’ll both smell like sex again.”

He did that lip lick thing she’d seen him do before. “Breakfast first then back here?” he asked.

She readily agreed. 

*

Darcy ate breakfast like she did everything, with enthusiasm and gusto. Steve watched her butter her bread and slather jam thickly over it. Her tongue darted out and licked jam from the corner of her mouth. On impulse, Steve scooped a little of the strawberry jam onto his finger and held it for her to lick.

She grinned at him and licked the jam from his finger. 

Steve realized they needed to finish and get out of there fast.

“You are wicked, Darcy Lewis,” he told her. 

“I am,” she agreed with a giggle. 

They finished hurriedly, kissing as soon as they were outside the diner. 

“Do you want to see the city?” he asked, as they began walking back toward Avengers Tower. 

“Not right now. I want to play games with a superhero.”

“Banner is not much for games.” 

“Not that one.”

“Iron Man?” 

“Handsome but too old.” She was laughing as they walked arm in arm. 

“Captain America?” 

“He makes such delicious sounds when he comes so yes, him. I’ll play with him.”

This woman was making him crazy.  
He began stripping her clothes off in the elevator. 

“What if someone comes in,” she asked as he unfastened her bra. 

“They’ll see a beautiful, half naked woman.” 

They hurried out of the elevator and into his bedroom, nearly naked by the time they reached his bed. She lay on her back and reached for him. He went to her eagerly. 

A short while later, she lay curled up next to him with her head on his shoulder. She made circles on his chest with her finger. 

“Think we’ll ever manage to have foreplay?” Darcy asked him. 

“It’s not looking that way.” Not that he was complaining.


	2. Sinful

Part Two 

Jane assured Darcy that she had no need of her assistance right now. Tony Stark hired her to help wrangle the Avengers. They all lived there in the Tower now and Pepper had her own work. She wasn’t a huge fan of the superhero gig for Tony anyway. She’d moved to CEO as well and no longer managed Tony’s day to day life unless there was a business meeting he needed to attend. JARVIS was efficient to a fault, but he was not a person with an actual body. 

So Darcy became PA to the Avengers. 

Moving to New York was exciting, being Steve Rogers’ girlfriend was really exciting. Finally getting paid to work was even more exciting still. Stark paid her well, plus she got her own apartment in the Tower. 

The next best thing was that she got to shop a lot. She got a new wardrobe for her gig as PA. She now had grown-up clothes for Steve to peel off of her. He did seem to enjoy that. And they had finally gotten around to foreplay. He was really good at that, too, she found out. 

“Steve, have you seen my phone?” she asked as she dressed for work. She wore a black suit with a white blouse, a very conservative on some women but Darcy was very curvy and the suit looked as sexy on her as most anything she wore except sweats. 

He stuck his head out of the bathroom, face still half covered in shaving cream. “You had it in bed last night. You were texting with Bruce Banner.”

“Hmm. What ‘re you doing today?”

“Stark is trying out some new modifications on the suit. He wants me to check them out. I’ve got reports from SHIELD to finish, too. If I get too far behind, Fury will move me back to DC.”

“I’m going shopping today. I have to go with Mr. Stark to the UN next week and I need something less, I don’t know, dishy to wear.”

Steve had finished shaving and came out of the bathroom in a towel when she said that. “Darcy, you’re always dishy. Want to be late?” He looked at the way her white blouse hugged her breasts, then up to her sexy, full lips. 

“Can’t this morning. Maybe a nooner?” She put on her red lipstick. “How do I look?” 

“Go before I can’t let you.” 

She had called a taxi. Stark told her she could use one of the cars and drivers at the tower, but she felt like she was taking advantage of him if she did that. She went to a shop that sold second hand designer clothing and shoes on the Upper East Side. It was still pricy, but most of the things there were almost new. She found a new purse and shoes to match, Jimmy Cho, to be exact. Then she found a nice blue suit and a floral blouse, very adult looking yet nice. 

She hailed a taxi when a black SUV drove up and a tall redhead got out. She was dressed in black leather, a catsuit like Natasha often wore. She approached Darcy with a confident stride. 

“Darcy Lewis?” 

“Yes. Can I help you?” Darcy was only half paying attention. 

“Steve’s been hurt and you need to come with me.” The redhead was quite striking in a scary sort of way. Her face was all harsh lines, no softness at all. Though she was slender, she exuded strength. Her eyes were brown but appeared nearly black.

“Who are you? Steve is at Avengers Tower.” 

“Get in the car now.” The redhead showed her a gun under her leather jacket. 

Darcy obeyed her, but not quietly. 

“Who are you? What do want with me? How do you know Steve?”

“My god, girl, stop talking!” 

It was only then that she noticed the very slight accent that the woman had. German maybe? 

The redhead leaned forward and spoke to the driver. “We need Rogers to come looking for her. When we get to the warehouse, I want her roughed up then send some photos to Rogers. Use her phone.” 

Darcy remembered that she didn’t have her phone with her. She’d forgotten it when Steve had suggested they meet at noon. She didn’t say anything. Steve would save her. He had to. 

*

Steve went to Darcy’s apartment at lunch to see if she really did want to finish what they’d spoken of this morning. She wasn’t there. He hadn’t heard from her all day. That was odd. She texted him often and sometimes even sent naughty photos of herself to him.

He called her and heard her phone ring in the room with him. It was in the bed! She’d forgotten it this morning in her hurry to go shopping. She’d call him when she got in. He changed into sweats and decided to go for a run. 

Darcy still hadn’t come back when he came back after his run. He asked JARVIS where she was.

“Miss Lewis left this morning and has not returned.”

That was odd. 

No one had seen her, all day. 

“Captain Rogers, there is a phone call for you.” 

“Darcy?” 

“No sir. She says her name is Sinthea Schmidt.”

The name Schmidt would always ping in his head when he heard it. He knew it wasn’t that uncommon, but the worst person he’d ever met was Johann Schmidt. Steve went to the nearest landline phone and picked it up. 

“Rogers here. What can I do for you?” 

“We have Miss Lewis. If you want her, then you must come get her. Leave the others behind. You are the only one I have any interest in.” Her voice was cold and he picked up her German accent right away. It was certainly one he’d heard a lot. 

“Where are you? Who are you?” 

“Oh, rest assured, _Captain_ Rogers, all will be explained to you when you get here.” She rattled off an address in Brooklyn. 

He decided to go alone, but to give JARVIS a head’s up. 

“JARVIS, I am going to find Miss Lewis. If I do not return in two hours or call in, let Stark know where I am.” He gave JARVIS the address. “And tell him we’re in trouble.”

“Yes, Captain, Sir.”

“Oh, an idea who this Sinthea Schmidt is?” 

“Doing a records search now, sir.” There was only a second between that statement and the next, which made Steve’s blood run cold. “Sinthea Schmidt, born 1981, Munich, Germany. Her parents are listed as Eva Klein and Johann Schmidt, both deceased.”

“My God! I’m leaving. Get this info to Tony and tell him to sit tight until I call him. I’ve gotta get to Darcy now!”

He grabbed his shield from the closet and took off, using one of the cars always at the ready. Brooklyn might have changed, but he still knew where the warehouse was. The afternoon traffic was heavy and the car came to a standstill finally. Steve got out and ran. 

He found the warehouse – it was a large white building, the sides were streaked with red rust and some of the windows looked broken. He stood at the double doors and banged on them. 

“I’m here. Let her go,” he shouted.

* 

As soon as Steve had left the tower, JARVIS had contacted Tony.

“Sir, I believe I have some information you need to act on soon.”

Tony was working on the specs for some new targeting for the Iron Man suit prototypes. 

“What you got for me?”

“Sir, Captain Rogers has gone to rescue Miss Lewis. It appears that a woman named Sinthea Schmidt has taken her and asked Captain Rogers to come to her location.”

“When did this happen?” Tony’s heart pounded with fear. 

“Just moments ago sir. Miss Lewis went shopping this morning and did not return. This woman called a little while ago and records say she is the daughter of Johann Schmidt.”

“But he died a long time ago.”

“Nevertheless, he is listed as her father.”

“Where the hell are they?” 

“There is an address in Brooklyn.” 

“I’m going to suit up.”

“Sir, he asked that you ‘sit tight’ until he calls for you.”

Tony sighed in frustration. Maybe Steve was right. 

“Let’s learn all we can about this Sinthea Schmidt, shall we?”

“Yes sir.” 

*

The doors opened from the inside and Steve stepped inside. The warehouse was dark and empty. The only lights shone in from the high windows just below the roof. It looked like any normal abandoned building. 

It wasn’t.

There was door in what appeared to be the back wall. It opened and a woman stepped out. 

“Captain America. The champion of the righteous!” Her accent was German.

“How are you Schmidt’s daughter?” he called out to her. 

“The same way you are almost a hundred, the miracle of science. I was a frozen embryo until 1981 when one of his devoted followers decided that the world was ready for a new order.”

“What do you want?” 

“Oh, I want you, my darling boy. My father left notes, many notes, and he was fascinated with Erskine’s perfect specimen. I must say, you’re not quite what I expected.” 

“Where’s Darcy?”

“Not now, Captain. I want to talk about you. You are quite handsome. Perhaps you are German, no?”

“No. Where is Darcy?” 

“She’s not important.” The woman finally began to walk toward him. He held his shield in his hand, ready to attack. “Vibranium… we have some of that as well.” 

She nodded to four other women. They approached from both sides. He watched them as they did, ready to fight. One of them, a rather frail looking one with black hair, held out her hand and the world went dark. 

When he woke, he realized he was shackled. That’s what the vibranium was for then, to make bonds for him. He looked around. He was in a small room, shackled and tied to a metal chair. 

“What do you want?” he shouted. 

“I want to give my father a grandson, Cap.” 

What she said made no sense to him. Until it did. Good God, she was insane!

“And why did you choose me?”

“You and my father were the only two who got Erskine’s original formula. I inherited his abilities and a few of my own. Think how strong a child with my abilities and yours would be. She would be able to finish what my father started.” 

“Your father was a monster!” 

“Maybe. Maybe he really was the next evolution of man. Maybe you and I are Adam and Eve.”

She must be completely mad! 

“I won’t. I couldn’t.”

She laughed. “Oh my dear boy, you are so naïve.”

Another of the women who’d surrounded him before, this one curvy and voluptuous like Darcy, stepped close to him and reached out a hand. He felt waves of desire flood his body. He’d never felt so needy. She jerked her hand back abruptly. 

“My sisters will make things easier for us. You will beg before we are done, thanks to Scarlet. Her touch drives men and women insane with desire and gives them pleasure like they never felt before or will again.” 

He understood that she meant to use this woman to make him service her, impregnate her. 

“I have a little magic of my own.” She stepped close and touched him and he saw Darcy. “Maybe it was me all along, Steve.” She even sounded like Darcy, not a trace of the German accent. 

He fought the vibranium bonds, but they held fast. 

She was suddenly Sinthea again. “You can fight all you want. I only need one body part to get what I need from you. I think you already know that I will get what I want.” 

“Let Darcy go. Send her back to the tower. She had nothing to do with any of this.”

“But if we let her go, you will simply force me to kill you. I can have more fun with you if we have some leverage.”

He glared at her. 

“Come closer, Scarlet, let’s give him a taste.” 

Scarlet moved close again. She smelled like exotic flowers and sex. He felt a rush of desire as she came closer. He was terrified of what he’d do if she touched him. He closed his eyes as he felt his body respond, his cock hardening, his heart pounding. 

“That’s enough for now, my sweet one.”

Scarlet blew him a kiss and he gasped at the pleasure that ripped through him, just short of orgasm. She walked away. 

Sinthea kissed his lips and walked away as well, leaving him alone in his cell. 

*

Tony was pacing in his workshop. 

He’d asked JARVIS to let him know when Steve and Darcy returned, and as of yet, nothing. 

“Get Natasha and Bruce up here,” he told JARVIS. Clint was on some SHIELD business somewhere so he wasn’t available. 

He looked at his suit. 

He waited. 

“What’s going on, Stark?” Natasha said as she shoved the doors open and came through. She was dressed for battle in her black catsuit, Widow Bites at the ready and her pistols by her sides. 

“Darcy disappeared this morning and no one knew until afternoon. Steve went after her and he hasn’t returned either.”

Rage flitted across Romanov’s face before she managed to school her face back to its normal neutral look. “Why the hell are we just hearing this now?” 

“He insisted.” 

“You know he’s a damned fool sometimes.”

Bruce came into the room. “What’s going on?” 

Tony filled him in. 

“Let’s go get them,” Natasha said, checking her hidden weapons. 

“There’s more. This woman who had them is the daughter of Red Skull. Yes, him, but JARVIS says she was born in Germany in the 1980s. Her name is Sinthea Schmidt. I can only guess that she has some kind of revenge in mind. She took Darcy as bait to catch Steve.”

“I have found more, sir,” JARVIS piped up. “It appears that she is a cult leader, of sorts. Her followers call themselves the Sisters of Sin. Her guardian was Daniel Whitehall, one of Schmidt’s original Nazis and a founding Red Skull member. She spent some time with Wolfgang Von Strucker as well. ”

“This is getting worse and worse.” Bruce’s face had gone pale. 

“So is she HYDRA?” Tony asked his AI.

“It would appear not. She seems to run her own group of followers and to her own ends, whatever those are, sir. She has not associated with any of the others since she left boarding school in 1999. She attended college in the US and is a psychiatrist by education, though there is no indication she has ever practiced.” 

Natasha bit her lip. “Is she enhanced?” 

“No information on that, Miss Romanov.”

“Dammit, Stark. You never listen to anyone. What the hell are you listening to Steve for now?” Natasha was as scary as Tony had ever seen her. Her face was blank and her voice conveyed a cold rage.

“Let’s go find them then,” he answered. 

“Just the two of you?” Bruce didn’t like to go into tense situations. The other guy was not exactly predictable and Bruce never knew when the stress would prove enough to bring him out. 

“I’ll call some SHIELD help and see if Jane can tell us if Thor is on world,” Tony told them. 

“I’ll see to it, sir,” JARVIS said before Tony even asked. 

Tony suited up while Bruce and Natasha were to take one of the Humvees. JARVIS had given them the address and what information he could. Bruce was glad to see the SHIELD team drive up. Maria Hill was with them.

*

Darcy was alone in a room, bound and gagged, but otherwise unharmed. Her captor had been so pleased with herself for catching Captain America that she had come into the room a few minutes ago and told Darcy what she planned on doing with him.

Darcy hoped she didn’t hurt him. She was pretty sure Steve was brave enough to do something stupid, like trying to hurt that woman and her evil followers. She didn’t care if he gave her the baby she wanted. She just wanted him safe. And herself safe. 

*

Tony, Bruce, Natasha and Hill let themselves into the warehouse. They searched it and behind a false wall they found the locked room. When they opened the door, Darcy’s eyes went wide. Natasha hurried to her, removing her gag. 

“He’s not here. She took him somewhere else. She’s going to rape him!” 

For a moment, they all looked at her like she’d lost her mind. 

“I’m not crazy. She wants to have a baby…Steve’s baby. She thinks it will have superpowers like Steve and like her. She had these women with her who can do things. You have to find him. He’ll get himself killed.” 

“How does she plan on doing this?” Bruce asked. 

“One of her followers can make people do stuff, she said. Sex stuff. He’ll die of shame if she makes him do that. Steve is still really old-fashioned, you know.” 

Natasha shook her head. She did know. There had been a time when she thought he’d be a fun distraction, but he wouldn’t do it. He’d thought it disrespectful. 

They took Darcy back to Stark Tower. 

“Do you want us to call someone?” Tony asked her.

She’d hugged Tony. “I’m okay. You even found my new outfit,” she said, smiling and hugging Tony. Oddly enough, her purchases from the second hand store, as well as her purse were left in the corner of the room she was locked up in. “Go find Steve. JARVIS will keep me company, won’t you, JARVIS?” 

“Yes, Miss Lewis, I will endeavor to do just that.” 

Jane had called and Thor was not here, but he had left her a way to contact him and she would do so. She offered to come and stay with Darcy. Darcy knew how busy Jane was, but she did want a familiar face around. Jane would be in New York by morning.

Darcy found herself in Steve’s apartment. 

She cried for a while, thinking about how much she loved him. She thought about how gentle and thoughtful he could be. When she lay on the bed, she thought about the last night they’d spent there. It had been one night last week. They’d watched Raiders of the Lost Ark and eat popcorn in bed. When the movie was done, he’d made love to her twice. She loved that he was so resilient. 

She cried again when she thought about what might be happening to him. 

*

Thor actually arrived sometime in the middle of the night. 

Tony was pacing in his workshop when JARVIS announced Thor. “Sir, Thor is on the roof. I think Dr. Banner is on his way up there.”

Tony made his way to the roof.

“Jane said that Darcy had been kidnapped and that Steve is also gone,” Thor said as soon as he saw Stark.

“Darcy is back and she’s fine, but this woman has Steve. Darcy said she plans on forcing Steve to get her pregnant. She is Red Skull’s daughter, somehow, and she wants a super serum baby. She thinks Steve can give it to her.”

“We need to get him back then,” Thor said. “Jane is on her way here to stay with Darcy. I understand that they are quite close these days, Steve and Darcy.” 

Tony nodded. “Yeah, they’re like two silly kittens most of the time, but Steve still kicks ass when we need him. I can’t help it if he’s lovesick most of the time.” 

“Do we know where he is?” 

Bruce and Natasha came out onto the roof at that moment. Bruce spoke. “I have an idea. We know he took his shield and we also can surmise that they have vibranium. I don’t think they could bind him and keep him otherwise. I think that it is possible, using a couple of global satellites, that we can track the vibranium. There can’t be much of it anywhere else in the world.”

“I’ll call Rhodey. He should have some influence in getting us access to data from military satellites,” Tony told them as they all went down to the workshop.

Bruce got on a computer and started downloading information. He spoke aloud to JARVIS. “Is that all the data you need?” 

The AI answered, “Yes, Dr. Banner. I will run the scans and have the data for you as soon as possible.” He then addressed Tony. “Sir, Miss Potts called. I told her that you would return her call.” 

“I should like to see Darcy,” Thor told Natasha. 

“I’ll take you to her. She’s in Steve’s apartment.” 

When they arrived, Darcy threw herself into Thor’s arms, sobbing. He held her, soothing and patting her until she calmed down a little. 

Natasha went to her own place and got a bottle of Vodka. Once back with Darcy, she poured her a little vodka in a glass. “Drink. Vodka can make anything more bearable.” 

Darcy drank. 

“I will stay with Darcy until you have a location. Call me here,” Thor told Natasha, as he removed his shoes and piled onto Steve’s king-sized bed. He pulled Darcy up close beside him and held her. 

Natasha drank and second glass of vodka herself. “Scoot over a little. I’m staying, too.” She got in on the other side of Thor. 

Soon, the three of them were sleeping. 

*

Steve was only two blocks from the warehouse where he’d originally been taken. Sinthea left him alone all night. In the morning, the sisters came in and gave him bread and water. Scarlet teased him to arousal once again with her odd power and laughed at him before they all left him alone. 

He looked around but the room he was in had no real distinguishing features. The walls had been white once but now they were dingy grey. There was no furniture other than the chair he was tied up in. There was a bucket he assumed he was to ask to use as a chamber pot. They didn’t unlock him to feed him, rather they fed him and gave him water by hand, usually it was the sister they called Desdemona. He didn’t want to find out what her power was. 

The woman who’d put him to sleep with a wave of her hand when he’d been captured came to see him after he’d been fed and allowed to pee in the bucket. She touched his arm and all went black yet again. 

He was on the floor when he woke, his hands bound in front of him this time. It took him a moment to realize he’d been stripped and was naked. Scarlet sat beside him, smiling. 

“My sister comes soon. She wishes to have a child to carry on the Schmidt name and her father’s legacy, a legacy you almost destroyed.”

She waved her hand at him and he gasped at the sudden wave of physical pleasure that shot through him. His face flushed in shame and anger.

“She does not wish this to be unpleasant for you. In fact, Captain America, she wishes it to be the best sex you’ve ever had or ever will have. She wants you to _always_ remember,” and she leaned close enough to whisper in his ear, “how it felt to fuck her.” 

He fought his gag, but could not speak. Scarlet removed it as Sinthea came in the door. She wore a red robe and high heeled shoes. 

“You bitch!” 

She dropped the robe and stepped out of her shoes. 

“Good morning, Cap. No need to call me names. We are the same, you and I. Both of us are monsters made by Dr. Erskine. I mean to make my own and avenge my father. I will build what he never could with our child.”

She knelt down on the floor beside Steve and nodded at Scarlet. Scarlet touched his shoulder and though his mind fought it, his body was immediately ready for Sinthea. 

“Don’t do this,” he said as calmly as he could. He wouldn’t beg. 

She touched him, running her red nails down his chest and taking him into her hand. “I understand what the little college girl wants with you. You’re as pretty naked as you are all suited up like a - what was it - star spangled man with a plan?” She laughed and lowered herself onto him, guiding him into her with her hand. 

He closed his eyes. She was hot and tight. 

“Look at me, Captain.” 

He opened his eyes and looked at her. She reached for Scarlet’s hand and began to move. Shame washed over him as he responded, his hips moving under her, thrusting up into her. He bit his lip to stop the moan of pleasure that rose in his throat. 

Scarlet rubbed his shoulder as she held her mistress’ hand and watched Sinthea. She leaned down, never taking her eyes from Sinthea and kissed him. 

He bucked up beneath Sinthea, coming hard, pleasure and revulsion welling up in near equal measures. He turned his head away from them both. 

His captor was not done yet. Aided by her sister, she rode him to orgasm several times and, finally, satisfied, she got up, grabbed her robe and left the room. 

“Clean him up and dress him,” she called over her shoulder. “I think we’ll have company soon.”

*

“I got a hit, Tony.” Bruce was squinting at the computer screen in front of him. “He’s still in Brooklyn. About two blocks from the other warehouse.” 

“I’m suiting up. Call Thor and Natasha.”

“And Maria,” Hill said as she came through the door. “My team is ready to go as well.”

Bruce asked, “Will she kill him if we strike?”

“I don’t think so. From what Darcy said, she’ll want him alive in case she need him again,” Tony answered. 

“Can’t she just freeze sperm?” Bruce asked. 

“You know that’s not how she’s doing this. She’s making him,” Tony paused, as if no one had heard the word he was about to use, “fuck her. She wants to hurt him as payback.”

“Bring up a floorplan and some area maps,” Agent Hill said. “Let’s liberate our Cap.” She was angry, as angry as any of them had ever seen her. 

They studied the maps and made plans. Rumlow and his black ops guys would block all the rear exits and disable any vehicles that could be used to get away. The other SHIELD agents and Hill would join the Avengers in going in the front entrances into the building. 

Their intelligence and street view cams had shown only five of the enemy. From what Darcy said, they all might have some sort of enhancement. Stark encouraged the team to stun or kill any of the five they encountered as quickly as possible to avoid being influenced by their enhanced powers. 

Tony flew ahead and waited at the front. Black government vehicles rolled up quietly in a few minutes. Natasha appeared at his side out of the night. Thor had ridden to the scene with Hill and Banner. 

Rhodes arrived in his Iron Patriot suit. Stark nodded hello. 

It was time.

*

Sinthea sent Scarlet and Reverie in to knock Steve out and strip him yet again. She meant for his friends to find him naked, with Scarlet teasing him right before their eyes. She wanted to make sure that his shame was complete. She owed him that much for killing her father. Sheb often wished that pleasure had been her own. 

He strained against his restraints as Scarlet cooed and tried to soothe him. He might not be able to fight the results of her control but he could be angry and that, she couldn’t control. Reverie retreated from the room once he was awake again.

The door burst open. Natasha and Tony stood there for a moment, staring at him and Scarlet. 

“Let go of him,” Natasha spoke to the woman holding him from behind. She brought her weapons up.

The woman laughed and kissed his cheek. He writhed in her arms, fighting her control as much as he could. 

Natasha looked at Steve and moved her head slightly. His nod was almost imperceptible, but it was there. She took the shot, shooting him in the side, a place she figured safest for a bullet to go through and through and into his captor. 

It worked and the woman let go, screaming. She was injured but not dead. Steve fell to one side and Scarlet to the other. Stark kept her under watch as Natasha stepped forward and searched her for the key to Steve’s bonds. She found it and unlocked him. 

“Can you move?” 

Steve nodded and moved to pull on his pants. “Not going out there naked,” he ground out. “The bitch has my shield, too.” 

“Get out to the van. I just shot you!” Natasha told him.

“No.” He put on his shirt. “Got a spare pistol?” He knew she carried two. She wordlessly handed him one. He checked its readiness, but he didn’t put it away. 

Natasha put the vabranium bonds on the bleeding woman and they went in search of the others.

“Tell everyone not to touch them with their hands. The women have powers and Schmidt can fuck with your mind,” Steve told Tony, who relayed the information via com units. 

Rumlow and crew had the other sisters while Rhodes, Hill and Thor had Sinthea Schmidt. All were already bound and they were herding them out the door. Schmidt looked a little worse for the wear. Thor had been angry that she’d hurt Darcy. 

The five women were all loaded into dark trucks and sent to one of the SHIELD prison facilities.

Tony wondered if it was all too easy. 

*

Darcy met Steve at the medical floor. Bruce insisted that he come there for a check on his gunshot wound although it was almost healed by the time they got to Stark Tower.

She threw her arms around him, only noticing the blood on his shirt after she did it. 

“It’s all right,” he told her and wrapped her in his arms. “Are you hurt?” he asked her. 

“I’m fine now.” She hugged him tight. 

He was both comforted and a little stunned by her touch. Too many emotions ran through his mind – relief, shame, guilt, and love for Darcy. He let her hug him until she loosened her hold, then he slipped from her embrace. Bruce came to his rescue by declaring that he needed to check Steve out and everyone needed to go away for him to do so. 

Natasha didn’t leave when all the others did. When Bruce left the room to get some equipment and supplies to clean up the almost healed gunshot wound, she sat down beside him. 

“She assaulted you, didn’t she?” 

“No, I’m fine,” he answered.

“I know. I can see it in your eyes. She forced you to have sex with her. Darcy told us she planned on raping you, said she had a sister with some kind of power to make it happen. I saw you when we came in. She staged it.”

He nodded. 

“None of it is your fault.”

“But it was – it felt good.”

“So? That happens, Steve. People can _make_ your body feel things. You can’t stop that. It’s not your fault. It’s hers and it’s still assault.”

He looked at his hands. “I just want to be alone and I can’t tell Darcy that. She needs to know that I’m all right.”

Natasha shook her head. “Darcy is not all that fragile. She tasered Thor. Tell her what happened to you. Don’t shut her out.”

He nodded. Perhaps she was right. 

*

Darcy was scared for him. That woman had done what she said she was going to, she’d forced him to have sex with her. She saw it in his face, just as Natasha had. 

She was surprised when he knocked on her door. “Can I come in?”

“You do sort of half live here so yes, Steve, come in.”

He walked in, still a little shaky. She patted the sofa. “Come sit.”

“I don’t know if I can -”

“You don’t have to do or say anything. Just rest. I’ll find you something to eat if you’re hungry. Anything you need from me, even if it’s to be left alone for a while, I’ll try to do for you. I’ll be here when you need me. I’m not going anywhere.” There, she’d said it all. 

He smiled, a sort of sad smile and he told her about it, all of it. He stared at the floor most of the time and talked as if he were watching it play out on a screen rather than recounting a memory. She listened, keeping her face as impassive and expressionless as possible, though she was horrified for what he’d gone through. 

She reached out and touched his hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers. 

They sat there for a very long time. Finally he spoke.

“I want to shower and eat, then I want to sleep. Will you sleep with me?” 

“Of course I will. I’ll even let you snore without poking you in the ribs,” she answered him with a big smile. 

After his shower, he came out of the bathroom in gray sweats and a t-shirt. His hair was still damp and sort of messy. Darcy had ordered Chinese while he was getting cleaned up and it came just as he sat down on the sofa. She brought forks, soup spoons and a pot of hot tea to the coffee table. 

“So Superman or Batman movies tonight? Or maybe Wolverine? He’s real, you know,” she said Steve relaxed a little and thought maybe, given some time, things would be all right. 

*

Several miles out of the city, a prison van diverted from the course set out for it and disappeared into the night. 

Sinthea Schmidt smiled at her Sisters and put a hand over her abdomen. 

“Shall we go home?” she asked them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sinthea Schmidt is a real Marvel character and she is the daughter of Johann Schmidt. I changed her history a little to make her born from a frozen embryo rather than being born in the 1940s. She is the daughter of Schmidt and an unnamed servant. The Sisters of Sin are also Marvel characters:  
> Sister Death, Sister Agony, Sister Dream and Sister Pleasure, who, of course, can cause pleasure.


End file.
